


The One That Slipped Away

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depressing, I'm not sorry, M/M, Medical Condition, Sad, Thiam, failure - Freeform, i have problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Theo thought that after the Dread Doctors replaced his heart with his sister's, he would be okay. Sadly, it only prolonged the inevitable.





	The One That Slipped Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Suddenly, he felt a sharp, agonizing pain burning in his chest. He hissed, frantically trying to grasp his chest, his heart pounding too hard and too fast. No. No no no. This couldn't be happening. His heart condition disappeared when the Dread Doctors replaced his sister's heart in his chest. Little did Theo know, his sister had the same genetic condition, just not as dangerous.  
> *************
> 
> I gift this work to Tabby to give them a taste of the angst.  
> Currently listening to: Fight 'Til The End By Jack Savoretti

Theo smiled as he watched Liam score another goal, the crowd cheering. Mason jumped up beside him, clapping his hands together like an idiot. "THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!" He screamed, flailing his arms around like a lunatic. 

 

Theo smiled fondly, watching Liam run up to Corey and Nolan in celebration. They had won the game, beating Devonford Prep 19 to 12. Suddenly, he felt a sharp, agonizing pain burning in his chest. He hissed, frantically trying to grasp his chest, his heart pounding too hard and too fast.  _No. No no no. This couldn't be happening. His heart condition disappeared when the Dread Doctors replaced his sister's heart in his chest._ Little did Theo know, his sister had the same genetic condition, just not as dangerous.

 

Theo leapt out of the stands, ignoring Liam calling from the field, where he stood next to Nolan while Mason and Corey kissed. "Theo! Where are you going?" He distantly heard Liam shouting after him. Theo continued to flee into the forest, getting down onto all fours and letting the shift take over. His teeth sharpened into fangs, his nose elongating into a snout as fur grew from his body, the sound of bones snapping and shifting into place gone.

 

* * *

 

Theo ran through the forest, stumbling and tripping as the burning in his heart grew. He let out a low whine, collapsing to the forest floor. The rushing noise of blood filled his ears, pounding in his head. All he could see was dark spots, the sound of rustling leaves distance and muted. He could barely make out the sound of two heartbeats, the sound of rushed conversation, before he felt his body shifting back to human.

 

* * *

    Liam was confused. First, Beacon Hills had won the last game of his Senior Year, and they were celebrating. The next thing he knew, Theo was bolting from the stands with no explanation whatsoever besides the fact that his heart was going crazy. Liam frantically grabbed his phone, running to the locker rooms as his fumbling hand ripped off the lacrosse glove, frantically finding Scott's contact. He pressed call. "Come on, come on." Liam mumbled, pacing until Scott picked up. 

_"Liam? What's wro-."_

"Theo is missing!" Liam blurted, cutting off a confused Scott. 

"Meet me at the edge of the Beacon Hills Preserve."

_"Okay."_

"Hurry, please."

Liam hung up, jumping into his car and driving to the preserve, meeting up with Scott. "What's wrong, Liam?" Scott asked, sounding confused. "It's Theo, he just left so fast, and his heart was erratic and crazy." Scott's face turned to concern.

"What's wrong? Do You know something?"

"Well, when we were younger, Theo had a heart defect, and rare condition of cancer."

"But Theo's heart is his sisters." Liam said, confused.

"I know, that's what doesn't add up." Scott said, rubbing his nose in confusion. They heard a loud whine, and took off into the clearing, soon finding a jet black wolf collapsed near the bridge where Theo's sister, Tara, died. 

"Oh my God, is that Theo?"

 

* * *

 

Theo felt gentle hands helping him into his clothes, whimpering in pain.

 "Theo? Babe, what's wrong?"

Theo whimpered in pain, leaning into Liam and weakly clutching onto him.

"Liam, I- I'm dying."

"What the hell do you mean, 'you're dying'?"

Theo sighed, weakly grabbing Liam's arm.

"I was born with a heart defect."

"Yeah, but you have your sister's heart now." Scott stated bluntly, making Theo flinch and Liam glare. Theo exhaled with a shudder. "Turns out, she had the same heart condition. Just not as critical. But it finally caught up, and I'm dying." Theo murmured.

"NO! You can't be dying. What about the future we planned? The house, the dog, the kids?" Liam whispered, cradling Theo's body.

Theo gently grabbed Liam's chin, making the younger boy look him directly in the eye. 

"Liam, I never wanted to hurt you ever. But don't think for one fucking second that I regret kissing you in that elevator. You gave me a second chance, which many, would say I didn't deserve." He said softly, Malia and Stiles' name staying unmentioned. "I may not be with you physically, but I will always be with you." He whispered, resting their foreheads together.

"But that's the thing, Theo. I  _ **need**_ you to survive. You are my anchor, my mate, we were supposed to spend the rest of our lived together. But now, you are being ripped away from me, all because of some sick, twisted fate."

Liam said, hugging Theo close.

Theo smiled grimly. "I know, Little Wolf, but that's just the way the world works, good always wins. Evil shrivels up and dies." Theo said. Scott surprised the two boys as he growled, his red eyes flashing.

"You aren't an evil person, Theo. You were manipulated at a young age when you were in an abusive family with only one person who cared for you. Me and Stiles refused to be your friend. Like the Dread Doctors said, only something truly good can become pure evil. But evil can also mend. You're not a bad person Theo." Scott said softly.

Theo weakly sat up, gripping onto Scott's hand, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thank you, Scott. When I'm gone, please tell everyone how sorry I am. For everything."

Theo's eyes were starting to cloud over, his breathing becoming harsher and his heart pumping slower.

"I love you, my Mate." Liam whispered.

"I love you too, Little Wolf."

With that, Theo's eyes slipped shut, a single tear streaking down his cheek. Liam and Scott let loose two broken howls, Liam feeling the loss of his mate, Scott of a packmate.

* * *

 

They stood blankly in front of the grave, years later. Corey, Mason, Nolan, Scott, and Liam. A tombstone stood in front of the lake.

Theo Raeken

1995-2016

_Even traitors may mend, for my mate was one of them_

Beside Theo's headstone was Liam's, waiting for when he would join his beloved.

"It's been 14 years, Theo. And I miss you so damn much. We have a kid, his name is Jacob Theodore Dunbar-Raeken. You would love him" Liam whispered.

"May we meet again, Theo."

The others repeated, heads bowed.

The wind howled by, carrying the words of one familiar person.

_"I know, Liam. And I'm proud of our werewolf son."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I do this. To make myself suffer? To make others suffer? Sorry again.  
> And sorry not sorry for The 100 reference with may we meet again >:)


End file.
